


Scorpion's Confession

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bad pun be warned, M/M, Some Cursing, Sub-Zero hates life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell deamon love cryomancer.<br/>Based off that one scene in MK9 where Scorpion pushes Sub-Zero into hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpion's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Kuai=Sub-Zero
> 
> Hanzo=Scorpion

Scorpion was done hiding his feelings from the cyromancer, Sub-Zero. He looks at the tournament list and sees he's versing Sub-Zero tomorrow. A small smile crept across Scorpion's face.

*The Next Day*

Scorpion geared up to "fight" his opponent.  
"Let's see, chocolate, teddy bear, and roses. Perfect."

Scorpion left to the arena.

\-------------------------------------------  
*At The Arena*

Sub-Zero geared up and practiced his ice magic while waiting for Scorpion to show up. Scorpion barges in, ready to "fight".

"Look who finally shows up. Are you scared Scorpion?" Sub-Zero says. 

"Ehh a little nervous, but never scared." Scorpion says.

"FIGHT" 

Sub-Zero rushes in, trying to attack Scorpion, but Scorpion blocks all his attacks.

"Stop blocking stupid!"

"Oh just you wait" 

Scorpion grabs Sub-Zero by the shoulders and pushes him down to hell. 

"Wtf just happened?" Johnny Cage asked.  
"I have a ''happy'' feeling coming from this." Raiden replied.

\-------------------------------------------

Sub-Zero awoke feeling dizzy. He looked around for a few minuets before seeing Scorpion above him with his mask off holding some items. 

"Scorpion" 

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?"

"I...uh wanted to ask you something..."

"What, do you want to finish me off? Go ahead, I hate my life anyway."

"Wait. What?"

Sub-Zero stood up and walked over to Scorpion. "You heard me, I hate my life."

"But why?"

"I don't even have fucking guts to ask my crush out, then again he just would sent me to hell to finish me off. I'm always rejected. Always. I just want... Love."

Scorpion stared at Sub-Zero for a moment, then asked "Am I your crush?"

"Yea. But it's stupid, just like me. Fire and ice don't go together. Plus you're probably the straightest guy I know. I mean, you had a wife and a kid man."

"Sub-Zero..."

"JUST FINISH ME OFF!"

"Sub-Zero..."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"I WONT DO IT BECAUSE I FEEL THE SAME!"

They both breathed heavily. Scorpion handed Sub-Zero the things he got for him. "Here."

Sub-Zero blushed. He never got any romantic gifts. Mostly because the Lin Kuei looked down apon it.

"Thank...thanks Scorpion."

"Hanzo. Call me Hanzo."

"Kuai."

"Uhh Kuai?"

"Yes?"

"Will you uh... go out with me?"

"Like I'll say no."

"But your clan, and you can't live here, and the tournament. Where will we go?."

"I always planned for this stuff, I thought it would never happen."

Sub-Zero pulled out a piece of paper and showed Scoripion the plan. They left as soon as they possibly could.  
\-------------------------------------------  
They arrived at a log cabin close to a small town. Once they set up, they sat down on a couch and started cuddling.

"Hanzo?" 

"Yes Kuai?"

"I want to do something..."

"What are you going to..."

Sub-Zero kissed Scorpion on his forehead. ( because Scorpion didn't have a face) Scorpion (if he could) blushed. They both finally had the happy ending that they both wanted.


End file.
